A social network generally refers to a collection of social connections between two or more users. Each social connection includes a link between two or more users via a service such as a social networking site (e.g., FACEBOOK®, INSTAGRAM®, MEETUP®), a club or other organization (e.g., TOASTMASTERS®, IEEE®), or a gaming platform (e.g., TWITCH®, STEAM®, etc.).
Within a service, the network of social connections formed between the users of the service can provide valuable insights into users' preferences and habits. Within a social network, new connections can be identified through analysis of the social network. For example, analysis may identify new social connections between unconnected users having social connections with a common user. However, the ability to increase the size of the social network and the number of social connections included in the social network using social network analysis can be limited.